My Little Dashie 2: My Little Twily
by Joshweiser22
Summary: This is a story that acts as a sequel to ROBCakeran53's amazing story "My Little Dashie".
1. Foreward

**Chapter 0: Foreward**

Hello again everypony! Joshweiser here. I'm writing this foreward to explain exactly what this is. When I read My Little Dashie, naturally, it made me cry. I just couldn't help but want it to continue. I began writing an outline for what would happen after My Little Dashie, as if I were writing a fanfiction for it. Then I decided, I WOULD make it into a fanfiction. Or more of a fanfanfiction. That's when I figured it would be a direct sequel to it and obviously called it My Little Dashie 2. Now I don't want to give too many spoilers but Twilight Sparkle is a big part of this sequel. That's part of the reason why it's not only My Little Dashie 2 and instead is My Little Dashie 2: My Little Twilight. You'll figure why it's "My Little" when you read the story. Also, I told the author of the original My Little Dashie (ROBCakeran53) that I was writing this sequel and he allowed me to create it although know that this is NOT CANON. It's not an official sequel to My Little Dashie and is my own ideas. I'll also be sure to give him credit at the credits at the end of this fanfiction. It's always fun to write fanfictions so thank you for reading as well!


	2. Pain

**Chapter 1: Pain**

It's been exactly a year now. Or exactly a day in Equestria. I've been trying to take everything slowly. My little Dashie was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I had already accepted that because of the very reason that it was true. There _was_ nothing I could do about it. What I couldn't accept was how I felt. Fifteen years with her and then just like that she was gone. I thought I'd be able to handle the pain. I thought after time, my pain would heal. For a while I actually believed that. It took me an entire real to come to this realization but, the pain hadn't gone away. And I knew it wouldn't in the future either.

Since the day she left, I tried to leave everything as it was. Even though Princess Celestia had taken everything away my memories still lingered and I didn't want to lose them. I walk over to the table and see the photo album. That was one of the things I hadn't touched since that first day. It would cause me too much pain. But perhaps, maybe I needed pain. Maybe pain could get rid of pain. I sit down and open the book, revealing the pictures of my daughter that we had taken in our long yet brief time together. I flip through them but soon realize that the pain was only growing. I knew that letting her go was the best decision for her. I hated being so selfish but I just couldn't help myself from missing her. Dashie was the one who gave my life meaning. Before her, nothing else mattered. Just a boring old city in a boring old house.

I looked at a picture of right around the time I first found her. I'm not sure of the exact time but I can approximate. Her eyes, so innocent. Looking right into mine. I felt as though she was actually there, right in front of me. I began to touch the photo. I tried to imagine myself feeling her one more time. Nothing. I continued to look at the photo. "Oh, Dashie." I said as tears began to run down my cheeks. I closed the book. I couldn't take much more of that. I walked for my door. As usual, it would help. All I hope now is that the walk wouldn't fail me.

I begin to walk outside. Out in the open. It was one of those "What could go worse now?" moments and although I didn't say it, I believe I may have thought it because it then started to rain. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Guilt

**Chapter 2: Guilt**

"Dad?" I asked. I was right next to him. I turned around and saw Princess Celestia towering over me. I turned back to dad and noticed that he was farther away. Again I turned and I saw that Princess Celestia was dragging me outside of the house. "Dad! Don't let them take me!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Dashie!" my dad yelled as his voice trailed off until finally I couldn't even see him anymore. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared right in front of me "Hiya Rainbow!" she said. I woke up and realized that I had been asleep and that Princess Celestia wasn't dragging me against my will. I knew I had to go. I didn't belong in that world. Even though it was only a day, I missed him so much. It hurt knowing that for him, it had already been a whole year. Had he already forgotten about me? Or was he still in pain? "Hey Dashie? Why are you crying?" Pinkie asked.

"Crying?" I said as I touched my face. It was true. Tears were coming out of my eyes but much like how I was originally I tried to cover it up "I-I'm not crying! I'm just happy to be back with you guys!" I said. I wasn't lying, it was great to be back with my friends but I certainly wasn't telling the truth either. I wasn't happy at all. I had no way to contact my father anymore. I had done the math. Yeah, I know, Rainbow Dash doing math? But I did. Every two minutes and twelve seconds here would mean another day that my father would be away from me.

I looked around and noticed I was at Twilight's house. And the other ponies were here too. Not only the ponies who's spirits represented the elements of harmony but really everyone I knew was here. Or everypony I should say now that I'm back in Equestria. "You're really sad about leaving him, aren't you?" asked Twilight. I looked at her. That question was so unbelievably obvious that I just burst. "Really? You think? I spend my whole life here in Equestria and suddenly forget everything. Live FIFTEEN YEARS with some guy I didn't know but then grew to care and love for and suddenly, ponies I never seen before come, give me my old memories back, and force me to leave my life with my dad. How could I just be sad!" I looked down. "I'm sorry Twilight." I said after realizing I had just snapped badly at her.

"I-it's alright. I understand." she said trying to calm me but I, being the stubborn pony I am just wouldn't let her. "But that's just the thing. You don't understand." I ran outside of her house, in embarrassment, in front of all the other ponies and I began to fly away. "No. This isn't right." Twilight said. "I-I know Princess Celestia told us that we had to bring her here but it's just not right. I can't believe I'm saying this but Princess Celestia was wrong. Rainbow Dash doesn't have to belong with her kind. She has to belong where she wants to belong." she continued. "Now hold on there sugarcube. Maybe we can find the best of both worlds. What if we can find uh' way to link are two worlds?" Applejack said walking over to Twilight. Twilight looked up. "That might just work! I need to find a spell that can do such a thing!"

Twilight turned around, only to see Spike on a ladder. "Already on it, Twi!" Spike said, tossing her a book. It was titled "The Universe". "Everypony go look for Rainbow. She's gonna want to hear what we're doing." Twilight said. All the ponies scrambled outside of her house and began the search for Rainbow Dash.


	4. The Box

**Chapter 3: The Box**

"Can't you just let me go for once!" I yelled as I was being help by Applejack on one side and Pinkie on the other, as Applejack had told Pinkie it was part of the game they were playing. Fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds had already passed which the equivalence would be a whole week in the real world. Twilight walked up to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, I think I finally found a way you can talk to your dad again!" Twilight said and then I stopped struggling. "D-dad?" I asked, curious about whatever she found out. "If I cast this spell on you, you should be able to go see your dad again!" Twilight continued. "Really? Oh please do it Twilight. I really want to see my dad again!" I yelled. Twilight looked concerned. "This is against Princess Celestia's direct orders. I don't know if I should." Twilight said looking down. All of a sudden, I could see spirit flow through her and she looked up at me "But you're one of my best friends. I have to do it." Twilight continued. I watched as Twilight's horn lit up and began to cast the spell.

Meanwhile in the real world...

Nothing has been better since that one year anniversary of my little Dashie leaving. In fact, I walk by the forest in which Rainbow and I hugged each other with so much emotion everyday now. I know I don't want to but I have to get Dashie out of my head. For good. If not, I can never be happy. But even if I do, who's to say I'll be happy? Plus, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I just can't get my little Dashie out of my head. She's my everything. I can't be without her. I walk up her room or at least what used to be her room. Still empty. Or was it? No, this time that I've gone in here. There was something very different yet familiar at the same time.

There was a box in the middle of the room. The exact same box I had found Rainbow Dash as a filly in. "Dashie!" I yelled out hoping that I would find her inside. I leaped for the box and opened it. It was half what I was expecting but not exactly. Inside the box was a little cartoon filly. It was Twilight Sparkle. "Hello." she said, looking up at me with the same innocent eyes that Rainbow Dash once had.


	5. The Same Old Story

**Chapter 4: The Same Old Story**

I looked at her. And she looked at me. We just kept staring at each other until Twilight frowned. "Can you talk?" she asked. I kept staring until I finally manage to snap out of it. "I-um, yeah, I can talk. Twilight?" I said yet still in shock. "That's me! Good to meet you!" she said holding out a hoof. I remembered my little Dashie. How sweet and innocent she looked when I first saw her in this box. And although she couldn't talk, nor was as old as this filly Twilight, she needed my help in this world. And I'm sure so did this Twilight. I reached for her hoof but then I realized something right before we shook. It would all happen over again. Sure I could take care of Twilight and I have a great time for many years. But I'd only be heart broken when Celestia would come to take her again. Did I really want to go through that again?

I knew everything Celestia did was for the good of Dashie but, just the thought of her Celestia taking her away from me filled me with rage. I knew she didn't deserve it. If anything, she was the most noble pony I knew. But I just couldn't help but feeling angry at her. I fell to my knees and began to feel my eyes fill with tears again. "Damn it Celestia, why! Why do you persist on torturing me like this!" I said followed by yelling at the top of my lungs. I needed to get it all out though I don't believe that's the way I should have done it. I look at the box again only to see Twilight in the corner, trying to hide. She was shivering so I guess my yelling scared her.

I was back to staring again. I still felt anger yet the anger had shifted. I was mad at myself now. I knew that Princess Celestia would take her at some point but who knows? Maybe I would live my life to the end before she came or maybe she would come later today. It didn't matter. Twilight Sparkle, as a filly, was here in the real world and she was now my responsibility. She may not have been Rainbow Dash by she was still a pony and needed my help. I looked at the box again and she was still hiding though peeking through her hooves. "I'm sorry, Twilight, I didn't mean to scare you. Here." I said as I held out my hands to her. She climbed on top of them and went to my shoulder. She cuddled with my head. I guess she could somehow sense that I was kindhearted. It was, almost magical. I guess she would be my new little pony. Not to say she would replace Dashie. Nopony could.

Just as I had used Dashie for Rainbow Dash because of Pinkie Pie, maybe I could use Twily for Twilight because of Shining Armor. I looked to her and asked "Hey Twilight, do you like to be called Twily?" followed by her smiling and then nodding. I guess she liked that name. Though, I should have figured. A name that your big brother best friend forever gives you is sure to be one that you keep. Not to be redundant or anything but, since I was now to take care of her, as if she was one of my own, she would my little pony, or, as I would now call her, my little Twily.


	6. Return To Reality

**Chapter 5: Return To Reality**

Twilight had finally gotten a hold of me and casted the spell. When she did, however, she disappeared and was now gone for only half a second. I was very confused. "Twilight? Where'd you go?" I asked. I acted confused even though I knew exactly what was going on. The same thing that had happened to me. I needed to help her before it was too late but I would have to be fast. I couldn't let my father go through everything again. I couldn't let them get too attached. I flew as fast as I could towards Princess Celestia's castle. I got her to come back with me as fast as I could back to Twilight's place.

"We need to get her back as fast as we can." the Princess said. I knew this very well but the only problem was we didn't know how. Twilight was the one who casted the spell last time to bring us all to my father's world. We would need someone else to do this now. We all started searching for a book of some sort to tell us what spell we had to use. "What's all the fuss, guys?" Spike said walking into the room. It looked as though he had been sleeping. He had a book in his hand. "We're looking for the book which Twilight use to get me back here." I said. "You mean this one?" Spike said, holding up the book we were looking for. I smiled. "Yes that one!" I swooped it from Spike and showed it to the Princess.

She flipped through until she finally found the spell we needed. "Perfect." she said and her horn started glowing. "Gather round everypony. We're going back for Twilight." she said. We all got around her and she casted the spell. We looked around and once more, we were in front of my old house. I was too nervous to think about calculations. I had no idea it had been here. I was sure to find out.


	7. Goodbye Twily

**Chapter 6: Goodbye Twily**

Two days had passed in the real world. It was morning, though. I was still asleep. So was Twily. We heard a knock on the door. Naturally, I expected it to be Princess Celestia again. Why so early this time? I wasn't expecting 15 years like last time but only 2 days? Seemed kind of harsh. "Come on Twily. I-it's time." I told her and without a word, she just stared up and me with those innocent looking eyes. Those eyes that reminded me ever so much of my little Dashie.

I felt tears coming out. I know I had only been with Twily for two days but I felt as though I was losing Dashie all over again. She wasn't supposed to be here. I knew this. I couldn't keep her away from her family. Her brother. Princess Cadence and such. Especially Princess Celestia. They needed each other. I slowly walked to the door, surprised that Celestia hadn't knocked again given all the time I took but I figured that she knew I was going to come no matter what.

I opened the door and saw Princess Celestia standing there. I let out a big sigh and let her in. She nodded an came inside. Everything was a sense of dejavu. The rest of the ponies came in. I didn't see Rainbow Dash. "Did-did Dashie come?" I asked expecting her answer to be no. All she did was smile and I heard her voice. "Y-you remember me, dad?" I heard her say. She stepped out from behind Celestia. She was there all along.


	8. To Equestria!

**Chapter 7: To Equestria!**

"Dashie! Of course I remember you!" I yelled as she jumped and hugged me so very hard. I couldn't I believe I was with her again. Able to feel her once more after believing I wouldn't ever again. My heart exploded. "This year has been terrible without you, Dashie!" I said as she also cried. "It's only been a little over a day for me but I've missed you so much as well!" Dashie said.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked to Princess Celestia. "I suppose you have to take them away from me once again, right?" I asked her with a hint of anger but tried to suppress it as much as I could knowing that I should have only been thankful for bringing my little Dashie back, even if it was going to be for only a few minutes. "Well. Maybe. Before I take them, I have to ask you a few questions that I believe I already know the answers to but must make sure first." she said. I needed to hear these questions. Was she actually serious about the possibility of us staying together or was she messing with me? Either way, I could pass up an opportunity like this. True or not.

"And those questions are?" I asked. "First off, do you love your daughter Rainbow Dash?" she asked. I didn't know if she was testing me or if she was just plain stupid at this point. More tears came out. "What kind of question is that!" I stammered. "Of course I love her! She's everything to me..."

"Good. If you had the chance to take care of her until you die, would you vow to protect her as if she were your actual daughter?" she asked. "She IS my daughter. And yes. Of course I would. I would do anything to protect her." I replied.

"Very good. What exactly do you know about the land of Equestria?" she asked. I looked confused. "I mean, what has the show you used to watch taught you about the land of Equestria?" she asked again. "Well, it's where the ponies live in harmony. And every so often, some bad guys come to disrupt the the harmony like Discord or Nightmare Moon."

"Excellent. I have one question left to ask." she said, looking around my house, seeing the depressing lifestyle I live in. "I know you know what Equestria is like. Now all I need to know is if you would be willing to _live_ there. Would you like to come back with us to Equestria?" she asked. I was in shock, awe, and heart-exploding all at the same time. "I would like nothing more! But, how would that even be possible!" I asked. "We'll take care of that when we get there. I'm sure you will be a great addition to our fair land." she said.

Now Princess Celestia walked over to Twilight and used a spell. She was suddenly back to her normal age and had all her memories recovered. Twilight walked up to me. "Thank you for taking care of me. I didn't know much and I knew I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. She hugged me and walked over to Princess Celestia again. My heart hadn't been exploding so regularly since Dashie left a year ago.

Princess Celestia started using another spell again. Everything from when me and Dashie were together reappeared again. "Take anything you want with you as you will not be able to return to your world." she said. That last part scared me a bit but I knew that there was nothing to live for here. I looked around and saw the photo album still on the table. I walk over and grab it followed by walking back to Celestia. "This is all I need." I said. Princess Celestia looked confused. "Are you sure? This may be the last time you ever set foot on Earth." she said. I looked at the photo album and flipped to a picture of me and Dashie. "Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "Very well then." Princess Celestia said. She started to use a spell and everything went blank for a second. Then I heard Princess Celestia again. "Welcome to Equestria."


	9. A Plan For Discord

**Chapter 8: A Plan For Discord**

I thought it was all a dream at first. Something my mind was doing just so that I could be with Dashie again and I wouldn't die of depression. But it was true. As I opened my eyes, I saw exactly where I was. I was right in front of Twilight's Library House. "I-I'm in Equestria!" I said. "Why yes you are. Isn't that what I said?" Princess Celestia said jokingly. I looked at myself. Still human and 3-D. Everything else, however, was 2-D! I wasn't even sure how it was possible but my eyes weren't deceiving me. I truly was in Equestria. "Here, I'll give you a tour." Princess Celestia said smiling.

I had seen everywhere in the show but I hadn't exactly seen the paths they took to get everywhere. That would make a boring show if they showed every second of their lives. I desperately needed this tour. As I walked, the Sugar Cube Corner came into distance so I figured that's where we were going first. Everypony was staring at me. I felt as though I was Zecora in that first episode she appeared in. I felt kind of out of place. However, I looked to Dashie and I knew that I wasn't. Wherever she was, I wanted to be. This is where I meant to be.

"This would be so much less awkward for him if he was a pony!" Pinkie Pie blurted out, probably noticing that I felt kind of strange here. "Ah hate to break it to ya Pinkie but ah don't reckon there's uh way to do so." Applejack responded. Suddenly, Twilight stopped walking. "Applejack, what did you just say?" she asked. "Ah said that ah don't reckon there's any way to turn Dashie's father into a pony." she replied. I was very interested as to what was going in Twilight's brain right now. "Right, and who's the one person who we all know who can make things that are impossible, possible?" she asked. "Err, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked. Pinkie suddenly jumped at the sound of her name. "No, Applejack." Twilight replied. Applejack's eyes suddenly widened. "You ain't talkin' 'bout Discord, are you sugarcube?" she asked. "That's exactly who I'm talking about." said Twilight "As long as it's alright with the Princess."

Princess Celestia turned around. "Well, we could easily lock him away again anyway. So I guess it's worth a shot. That is, if he wants too." she said, now turning to Dashie's father. "I'm up for anything." I said. She nodded and started heading in another direction which I assumed to be the direction of the Elements of Harmony as we would need them just in case. Sure enough, I was right. The mane six placed them on and we headed for Discord.

Discord was still in a statue, just as they had left him at the end of the Return of Harmony episode. Princess Celestia started casting another spell. The statue of Discord began cracking until he was able to break free with the sound of his evil laugh. "You know, I'll never understand you ponies, bringing chaos onto yourselves and such. Tsk tsk tsk." he said as he brought his hand up to snap his fingers. "Not so fast Discord." Twilight said, holding him in place so he couldn't move. "Well if you don't want chaos then what good was it to wake me up?" he said. "We need a favor." Princess Celestia said. "A favor? How interesting. I just need to know one thing." Discord said. "And that is?" Princess Celestia asked. Discord smiled. "What's in it for me?"


	10. Tricking The Trickster

**Chapter 9: Tricking The Trickster**

"And that is?" Princess Celestia asked. I was afraid at what Discord might ask. I didn't want them putting Equestria in danger just for my sake. "I want you to set me free and allow me to wreck all the chaos I want on Equestria." Discord said. I knew that that was what he was going to ask for. Princess Celestia looked around and looked at me. She looked back to Discord. "Very well, but you must grant us our favor first." Princess Celestia said. "As you wish. Twilight, would you mind letting me move?" Discord asked. She looked to the Princess who then nodded. Twilight's horn lit up and then Discord was able to move again.

Discord began to stretch. "Oh it's so good to be free! Alright, now for you." he said staring right at me. He stretched out his fingers and shook his hands. He snapped his finger and suddenly, everything seemed a lot...bigger. "Dad! Y-your a pegasus!" I heard Dashie yell. She was my height. I looked down. Hooves. Then I felt something else that hadn't been changed, but added. I had wings. I started to hover off the ground. "This is amazing!" I said. Dashie flew up to where I was. I was having trouble getting back down sense I was new to flying after all and she helped me. Then, she noticed my cutie mark. It was me. As a human. My cutie mark was my human form. Probably representing who I am at heart and what I've gone through to get to where I am now. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Now it's my turn to bring chaos into Equestria!" Discord said. Princess Celestia flew in front of him. "One moment Discord. I'd like to thank you. I know it was for a price but we truly could have not helped him out like that without you. You have my thanks." she said. She then proceeded to bow down. I couldn't believe she was allowing Discord to get away with this but I kept my mouth shut for reasons unknown.

* * *

_Discord's POV_

* * *

She actually bowed down to me. I was in complete shock at that. I saw a spark come from Celestia's horn for a split second but I figured it must have just been the sun reflecting off of it. She joined with the rest of the ponies and headed off to Ponyville. It would be the last time they would ever see it that way. The ponies suddenly all turned gray, just as expected. Oh what a glorious day this was for chaos. I brought the chocolate rain clouds back, made the apples huge, and the bunnies tall. Everything was perfectly chaotic. And I would have a front row seat.

* * *

_Dashie's Father's POV_

* * *

I saw a spark come out of Celestia's horn and then all of a sudden, Discord passed out. I walked over to them, still trying to get used to walking on four legs. "What happened?" I asked the Princess. "I cast an eternal dream spell on him. Right now, he thinks he's actually in Equestria wrecking havoc and chaos. Pinkie Pie, do you have your crystal ball around here anywhere?" Princess Celestia asked. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie pulled out a crystal ball out of literally nowhere and gave it to her. "Thank you." the Princess said and she cast a spell on it. She showed us everything that Discord was seeing and how we had all turned gray like in that Return of Harmony episode. I didn't know it was possible but the Princess had granted Discord's wish and mine without hurting a fly.

It appeared as though now, everything was going to be going swell. I went over to Rainbow Dash and hugged her. I began to cry. It seemed almost to good to be true. But it was true. I was a pegasus pony in Equestria. And I could still take care of my daughter. She began to cry too. Finally, I wiped my tears, and thanked everypony for helping me. This was a start. A start of happiness for my new life.


	11. Together At Last

**Chapter 10: Together At Last**

I soon found myself living with my little Dashie. I was a pegasus after all so I was able to walk on clouds. Specifically the clouds of Cloudsdale. I never had any need to be afraid of that outside world. On Earth, people would be experimenting and dissecting her so I would never be able to let her out of my sight. But here, however, she could go off on her own to fly wherever she pleased. Sure there were dangers every now and then, but I had seen them in the show I used to watch, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It was nothing that these ponies couldn't overcome. I knew I could trust everypony. Still, I chose to accompany Dashie everywhere, just so I could get better acquainted with Equestria.

I noticed that Dashie was hanging out with the mane six a lot but that was expected. I've seen her with them on every episode pretty much. Because of this, I ended up spending lots of time with them too. They were just as cool as I had imagined them to be. Every now and then, somepony would pop up and cause problems with the group but we fixed it. I was even included a few times in helping them out. I'm glad I could help. This is my world now so I'd like to do whatever I can do help out Equestria.

But none of it could even compare to the joy I felt every day when Dashie came back home. I didn't go out with her every day and I would stay in Cloudsdale sometimes. And then, when she came through the front door. I would fell so happy. Happy that she was a part of my life. Now, here in Equestria, I could spend as much time as I wanted with her. It was a care free world. And I could enjoy it to full extent. Obviously with Dashie.

When Dashie came to Earth, and she was in a place where she didn't belong, I began to question whether it was where I belonged. However, I eventually thought that Dashie belonged in Equestria and I belonged on Earth. Even Princess Celestia agreed with that notion. But I later realized that we were all wrong. Dashie not belonging on Earth. Sure. However, I belonging on Earth was not true. Now as a pony and living in Equestria, I realize that. I _belong_ in Equestria. I belong with my little Dashie.


	12. Credits

**Actual Show Credits:**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

**Created by:**

Lauren Faust

**Written by:**

Lauren Faust

Amy Keating Rogers

Cindy Morrow

Chris Savino

Meghan McCarthy

Charlotte Fullerton

M. A. Fullerton

Dave Polsky

Merriwether Williams

**Directed by:**

Jayson Thiessen

James Wootton

**Executive Producers:**

Lauren Faust

Chris Bartleman

Blair Peters

Kirsten Newlands

Beth Stevenson

Stephen Davis

**Composers:**

William Kevin Anderson

Daniel Ingram

Steffan Andrews

**Voice Actors:**

Tara Strong

Ashleigh Ball

Andrea Libman

Tabitha St. Germain

Cathy Weseluck

Nicole Oliver

Michelle Creber

Meadeleine Peters

Claire Corlett

John de Lancie

**Production Companies:**

DHX Media/Vancouver

Hasbro Studios

Top Draw Animation

**Distributor:**

The Hub

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows Used:**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to My Little Pony.

**Special Thanks:**

Special Thanks to ROBCakeran53, author of My Little Dashie for allowing me to write this NON-CANON sequel to his story. It was an honor and if you haven't read his story yet, you must! Thanks again.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
